


The Bad Guy

by DoreyG



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Osmosis Fic, Villain Under Curse; Only Vague OTT Monologuing Allowed Unless Asked A Direct Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I hate all magic!" Uther yelled, spreading his arms wide and fixing his throne room with a baleful look.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).

> In case anybody unaware of this exchange reads this fic before I switch to Undisclosed Fandom after author reveals... This is an Osmosis Fic for an exchange. I haven't watched Merlin for a decade (over a decade?) And even then I only watched half a season. This is just my vague estimation of what it's about!

"I hate all magic!" Uther yelled, spreading his arms wide and fixing his throne room with a baleful look. "It's my dream to eradicate it. To crush every babe, woman and man in the kingdom who shows signs of it and thus make the very memory of it fade from the world altogether! We've already accomplished so much, but we could still do more. It's my plan…"

"Is he usually like this?" He asked dubiously, keeping his hand on his sword as he watched the speech from a corner of the throne room.

"Unfortunately, yes." Merlin sighed, watching the scene in a faintly depressed way. "He's usually a little more restrained about it than this, though."

"Uther, restrained?" He turned to Merlin slowly, arched an eyebrow.

"As restrained as he can be, at any rate." Merlin gave him a brief grin, turned back to studying Uther with thoughtful eyes. "I think he might have been cursed."

"Cursed?" He kept his eyebrow arched, well aware that he'd probably need it in the near future. "As in… Cursed by one of those magical people that he hates so much and wants to destroy?"

"You never know, it might be a magical creature instead," Merlin said, smiled at his barely repressed snort of laughter. "We should probably try to fix it, cure him before he becomes even more unhinged."

"Which doubtlessly means untold peril, and a far too imminent risk of death." He sighed, still summoned up a smile as Merlin shot him a concerned glance. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. I'm just wondering if he's entirely worth it."

"Uther himself? Probably not, " Merlin admitted, heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. "But... Arthur shouldn't have to manage that, on top of everything else. And the kingdom deserves far better than a ranting maniac at its head."

"You are a far better man than me," he said fondly. And then, more briskly as Merlin blushed: "So, where do we go from here?"

"The library first, to do some research," Merlin said decidedly, and grinned at his groan. "But don't worry, given the way things usually go I'm sure we'll soon be running away from monsters and fighting desperately for our lives. Hand in hand, as always."

"I can't wait." He grinned. And clapped his hand fondly against Merlin's back, just high enough to avoid suspicion.

"I will burn the evil doers! I will poison their wells! I will tear down all tapestries of dragons! I will… Destroy most of the books?" In the background, Uther's eyes were starting to bulge. "Why can't I stop talking?!"


End file.
